


Lacrimosa

by papermoon2719



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: You and your Daddy Tony play with ice.





	Lacrimosa

I watch with bated breath as Tony approaches me, blindfold in hand and a determined look on his face.

“What’s your safeword again, baby girl?” he asks, walking over to the side of my head. I gaze up at him, smiling softly.

“Green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop,” I answer, voice trembling with anticipation. He nods, leaning down to press a kiss to my mouth. 

“When I tap you like this -” he taps the bottom of my left foot, right in the arch where I’m most sensitive, “you give me your color, okay?”

I nod, biting my lip. He carefully lays the blindfold over my eyes, tying it securely before I hear him shuffling around.

“I’m going to put on the headphones now, baby girl. You good to go?” he asks. I nod, and he grasps my ankle. “Use your words, little one, or no playtime.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m ready.”

The world goes quiet when he gets the headphones positioned over my ears. My heartbeat is loud in my ears and my breath is already becoming quick with anticipation. I can feel the vibrations of the cord moving and nearly jump when I hear the opening measures of Mozart’s  _ Lacrimosa _ in the headphones. Goosebumps rise on my body and my nipples tighten when I feel Tony’s fingertips brush the underside of my arm.

His hand continues lower, brushing over my nipple and I gasp, arching into his touch. I can feel my cunt dripping, clenching around nothing in anticipation of what I wasn’t going to get for a while, knowing Tony.

I feel his hands drift up my thighs, over my knees and down to the apex of my legs. I’m trembling at this point, my cunt pulsing freely, wanting him to put something,  _ anything _ inside of it. His hands drift close enough to my pussy that I think he might actually touch me, but his hands drift back up to my knees. 

“Fuck,  _ daddy _ ,” I whine, catching myself a moment too late. I know how much daddy hates whining. I feel him grasp my jaw lightly and lean down close enough that his lips ghost over mine. Knowing what he wants, I whisper softly, “I’m sorry, daddy.”

He nibbles my bottom lip before slowly clamping a hand over my mouth. I breathe a bit heavier, and moan when I feel his tongue circle my nipple. He sucks the pebbled flesh between his teeth and scrapes them across it before letting it go and moving on to the other nipple. His clothed cock brushes my cunt where he’s leaned over me and I whine at the contact to my swollen clit.

He moves away from me and I sigh when I feel his fingertips again, this time ghosting down my abdomen. I find myself arching up to meet his touch, tears prickling my eyes behind the blindfold when the tips just barely brush over my pussy. 

He removes his hand from my mouth, moving out from between my legs. I feel a single tap to the arch of my left foot and I breathe out a low “green”. I feel him pull away and wonder what he’s going to do to me next. Just when I’m getting ready to ask where he’s gone, I feel something cold and wet brush along my bottom lip. I sneak my tongue out and realize its an icecube. 

I tighten my hands around the rope binding my wrists, feeling my heartbeat rise with the crescendos in the song and the movement of the ice down over my chin. Tony trails it slowly, water dripping over my skin. He traces my jawline with it, then comes back to my chin to draw it slowly down. I feel water pool in the hollow of my throat and I bite my lip. 

I arch my back when the cube reaches my nipple, curling my toes when it circles the hardened bud. The ice travels across my chest slowly, tracing the same circles around my other nipple. I sigh, waiting anxiously when Tony pulls the ice away from my skin. I flinch when I feel a new cube moments later, this one tracing a path down the valley between my breasts, then down across my belly.

The cube jumps over the ropes bound around my abdomen, tracing slowly around my belly button before going lower. I whine when the path veers right, tracing up my thigh instead of when I want it most. I let out a soft yelp when I feel a pinch to my toe and I can’t help but giggle a little. I know Tony is probably smiling, too. 

After tracing a path up my left thigh, the ice is taken away again and I know Tony is going to get another cube. I know he doesn’t have very many places left to trace the ice, and I can feel my cunt growing wet at the thought of the ice against my aching folds. Sure enough, Tony lays a cube down in the crease of my right thigh and presses another against my pubic mound.

He starts slow, gently teasing my outer labia with it. I can feel goosebumps rising on my freshly shaved skin and I moan softly, clenching around nothing. He circles my opening, his hand coming to rest on my ass cheek, the contrast between the heat of his hand and the chill of the ice an assault on my senses. I’m so focused on the feel of his thumb resting just below my hole that I’m not expecting it at all when he suddenly presses the flat side of the ice to my clit. I cry out, all of my muscles tensing. I whimper as he paints tight circles around my clit, and suddenly it’s too much.

“Yellow,” I whimper, fists tightening enough that I feel my nails digging into my palms. The ice disappears in an instant and I feel Tony press a kiss to the inside of my thigh. I can feel his body heat as he leans over me and pulls the headphones off of my head.

“You want me to leave these off, sugar?” he asks, and I can tell by his wrecked voice that he wants nothing more than to be buried in my wet heat. I nod, whispering a soft yes. He lifts a hand to the side of my face, the tips of his fingers still wet and cold from the ice.

“Blindfold, too?”

I sigh and nod. “Yes, Daddy,” I whimper, squinting against the harsh light of the room when he pulls the blindfold off. 

“You did so good for Daddy, baby,” he murmurs, pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss. 

“May I come now, Daddy?” I ask, pouting just a little. Tony smiles softly down at me and nods, brushing my bottom lip with his thumb.

“You wanna come on my face or on my cock, baby girl?”

“Both, Daddy,” I whimper, leaning up into his touch. He kisses me again, nipping at my bottom lip.

“Tell me exactly what you want, precious. You know how Daddy likes it when you use your words.”

I moan, looking up at him.

“Please, Daddy. My princess parts hurt. I want you to kiss my wet kitty and make it better. Then I want to come on your fat cock and feel you fill me up with your hot come,” I plead, grinding against his clothed hard-on where it’s pressed against my cunt.

“Such a dirty little princess,” he murmurs, kissing me one more time before sliding down my body. I tilt my head up enough that I can see him where he’s kneeling between my legs, and I bite my lip when he gives me a small lick at my entrance.

“Daddy, please,” I whimper, tears springing to my eyes with the throbbing of my pussy. 

I cry out when he wraps his lips around my clit, sucking hard as he slips his middle finger down to circle my asshole. My orgasm hits me like a freight train and I buck my hips up into his face, sobbing out my relief.

He kisses my cunt, easing my through the pleasure until I can’t take it anymore. 

“Daddy, please fuck me,” I beg, looking down at him as he stands and unzips his pants. My mouth waters when I see him pull his cock from them, stroking it twice before he lines himself up, pushing slowly into me.


End file.
